xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Su Roas
Su Roas (スー・ロース Sū Rōsu) is a warrior from Universe 2and a member of the Kamikaze Fireballs. In her Magical Girl form, she becomes Magical Girl Rozie (ロージィ 'Rōjī'). Power ; Manga and Anime As Rozie, she is able to force base Goku on the defensive. However, once Goku figured out her fighting style, she lost the upper hand. She was able to briefly hold her own against Android 17, however, when she was hit by Ribrianne's Pretty Max Cannon, Android 17 knocked her out of the arena with a Photon Flash. ; Statements by authors and guidebooks Su was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power.1 Techniques and special abilities * Yacchaina Fist - A fighting style in which the Su's punches eventually get sharper and faster. This fighting style can also create ki blasts if used for a certain amount of time. ** Yacchaina Blast - After a certain amount of time, the friction created from the swift punches will heat up her fists, in which Su can use to create several ki blasts. These ki blasts can be manipulated flexibly depending on Su's choice. ** Yacchaina Grenade - The ki blasts created through Su's Yacchaina Fist can be manipulated to act in a similar way to that of Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. * Light of Love - A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands, in which will cause all opponents who spell the aroma that explode from these hearts drop their guard and become infatuated with them. Transformations Magical Girl Rozie is Su's transformation where she gains teal skin, orange goggles and a purple jumpsuit. Voice actors * Japanese: Yuka Saito * English: TBA Battles * Su Roas, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama * Su Roas, Brianne de Chateau, & Sanka Ku vs. Android 17 * Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Goku * Su Roas (Rozie) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta * Su Roas (Rozie) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 and Android 18 * Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Android 18 Trivia * Her name appears to be a pun on the similarity between ロース (roast--especially used to refer to cuts of beef) and ローズ (rose), further evidenced by her transformed name. * Alternatively, her name may come from sous-vide steak. * Her words Tocchainā, Yacchatta, Acha, and Achā respectively mean "Take it!", "(accidentally) Done it!", "Oops", and "Oh no!" in Japanese. Her other shouts during combats rather resemble traditional shouts of Chinese martial arts in Japanese cultures. * Goku's statement to Rozie at the first defeat saying "Your fighting style was worth studying" is exactly the same to what Android 17 said to Kakunsa. Screenshots Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0667.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0666.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0661.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0660.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0659.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0407.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0406.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0405.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0404.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0396.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0388.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0387.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0386.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0385.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0384.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0196.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0336.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0335.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0334.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0333.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0294.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0293.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0292.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0291.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0290.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0289.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0205.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0204.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0203.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0202.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0201.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0200.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0199.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0198.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0197.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0195.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0194.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0183.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0177.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0176.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0175.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0174.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0173.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0172.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0171.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0169.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0408.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0095.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0094.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0420.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0419.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0418.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0417.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0409.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0408.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0407.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0406.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0344.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0343.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0342.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0341.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0340.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0339.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0338.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0337.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0576.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0575.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0574.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0300.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0301.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0302.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0303.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0307.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0308.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0316.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0324.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0342.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0343.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0348.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0349.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0350.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0353.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0355.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0356.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0361.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0362.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0374.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0375.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0376.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0377.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0378.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0379.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0380.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0381.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0144.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0145.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0227.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0228.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0245.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0246.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0247.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0249.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0367.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0368.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0369.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0370.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0401.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0402.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0403.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0404.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0678.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0679.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0681.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0694.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0695.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0696.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0710.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0711.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0712.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0713.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0714.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0715.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0716.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0088.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0089.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0090.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0091.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0092.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0248.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0249.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0254.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0255.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0256.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0283.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0291.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 103 0292.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0514.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0513.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0512.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0511.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0510.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0509.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0508.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0504.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0503.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0496.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0495.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0494.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0493.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0492.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0491.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0468.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0467.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0469.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0942.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1055.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1051.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1050.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1045.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1053.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1054.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 1052.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0942.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0831.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0736.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0833.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0832.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0857.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0856.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0855.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0735.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0729.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0728.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0771.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0783.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0612.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0527.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0443.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0445.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0444.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0442.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0441.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0469.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0397.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0470.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0610.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0609.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0526.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0388.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0312.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0311.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0310.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 117 0943.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_117_0727.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 118 0076.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformation Category:Aliens Category:Pheromone Control Category:Acrobatics Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Extradimensional Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Shonen Jump Category:Nonexistence Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Women with Superpowers Category:A Class Category:Resurrected Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Screenshots Category:Team Universe 2 Category:Characters who know techniques